


Kain's story

by DenialCyndaquil



Category: Kingdoms of MCYTblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenialCyndaquil/pseuds/DenialCyndaquil
Summary: Just a bit of backstory for our lovely demigod shadow, Kain
Kudos: 3





	Kain's story

It always ended up like this. Kain would get the feeling again. He would follow it. He would find some sort of human civilization taking their anger out on each other. He wishes that it would stop. You would think that by now, he would have gotten used to it. That he could tune it out but each time its strong and loud and very obviously There. He couldn’t just ignore it. He always went. 

This time, he found war. It wasn’t the first time, of course. Wars were raging daily. Or it felt like it to Kain at least. A millenia of roaming the planes made years feel like days and days feel like minutes. But war was always. Kain, standing on a nearby hill, looked out over the battlefield. He let out a sad chuckle. Most of these people didn’t even know what they were fighting for. He didn’t either but he wasn’t laying down his life for their cause. Most of them would die. He could feel it. The other group was closing in on them pretty steadily and he could just tell that it was going to be over in a matter of days for them. Maybe a month if they were lucky. The other side just had more men. More weapons. More wealth, most likely. The ones with the most wealth always seemed to win. That was something Kain never liked. 

And all of a sudden, Kain was on the ground. He was pinned by a young man. No, not a young man, a child. Couldn’t have been more than 14, holding a weapon, something sharp. Kain never really cared about what they were called, in all honesty, but he knows how much damage they could do. Many people lost their lives to blades like this, many more would he suspects. 

“Who are you?!” The boy asks, his voice shaky. “Are you with them? With the enemy?” He staggers out, pointing the tip of the blade against the left side of his jacket. Kain couldn’t answer, just staring back at the boy's face. It was covered in blood. It was staining his white shirt under his jacket. What worried Kain the most was that it wasn’t the boy’s blood. He wasn’t hurt. Kain shakes off the thought. It’s not his fault, not his problem. Not his fault. Not his problem. 

“Um, no I’m not with either side. I was just unlucky enough to pass by, it seems.” Kain has his face covered with a hood and a mask, and hopes that the boy doesn’t pry too much. He never likes having to explain the whole shadow thing. It never ends well. One time someone tried to drown him for doing magic or something. Didn’t end too well. After all, no lungs, no drowning. No drowning, ‘oh he is doing magic I was right! Lets burn him!’ He high tailed it out of there, that’s for sure. Sure, he would’ve survived still. He doesn’t think he /can/ die, after all. But its for the purpose of, who doesn’t like becoming a cryptid now and again. Its good for the soul. 

“I... I don’t believe you.” He presses the blade closer to Kain. He can feel the tip slightly piercing his jacket. “No one just passes a warzone! And why aren’t you showing your face?!” Kain sighs. And in one swift move, scoots himself out from under the boy, gripping the knife and wrenching it out of the boys hands. “Hey! That’s mine!” 

“You can have it back when you stop trying to stab me.” Kain says, a smile slightly forming on his lips. “Hey, how about this, kid. I can make sure your, uh, superiors don’t figure out you’ve left if you take me to your favorite place to eat. How about that?” The boy just stares at him, confused. “And, um, you can have your knife back?” The boy smiles. Kain smiles back. 

“Okay, so this is my sister’s inn, she makes the BEST bread in the entire town. And she’s really pretty!” The kid elbows Kain, who slightly chuckles. “Oh, no I’m not really a relationship kinda guy. Also I’m way too old for your sister. Trust me.” The kid shrugged it off and led me into the inn. It wasn’t a biggest inn, just a mom and pop shop, but it was cozy. It smelled like fresh bread. 

“I... I just realized I never asked your name. My name is Kain. What’s yours?” Kain asks. 

“Oh! It’s Nicolaus!”


End file.
